1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic device. Particularly, the invention relates to an electronic device capable of driving a first body to rotate relative to a second body through a linking-up member.
2. Related Art
Along with development of semiconductor component and display technology, electronic devices are continuously developed towards a trend of miniaturization, multi-function and portability, and the commonly used portable electronic devices include personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, notebook computers, etc. Taking a notebook computer as an example, since it has same functions as that of a desktop computer, and a volume and a weight thereof are decreased to facilitate the user carrying it around, the notebook computer has become an indispensable portable tool of some user.
Generally, the notebook computer takes a rotation shaft between a display unit and a device body as a motion mechanism there between, where the display unit is oriented to a landscape mode, so that after the display unit is expanded relative to the device body through the rotation shaft, a display direction of the display unit viewed by the user also presents the landscape mode. However, when the user edits a document or browses a webpage, the aforementioned setting method cannot provide the user with a preferred display ratio, and the user has to scroll the display page back and forth or greatly decrease the display ratio of the display page in order to capture the entire information, which increases operation inconvenience and visual discomfort.